


casually date only me

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Casual dating, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Roommates, Tiny Angst, daddy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hadn't realized that jealousy was a thing he could feel about another person. He didn't used to let people in that far. Until now. Until Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casually date only me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/gifts).



> The incredible moonlightcalls requested this awhile ago. It took me some time, but here it is! Hope you like it!
> 
> Original Prompt: so i see prompts are open! and if it it floats your boat: steter casually dating but getting together bc stiles is starting to get serious with this guy and peter's just "oh, shit. when did feelings happen?" with daddy kink in there?
> 
>    
>  **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Stiles brushed a kiss across Peter’s cheek on his way out. “I’m going with Jeremy to see the new Star Wars! See you later Daddy!”

 

Peter frowned. “Again? You’ve been seeing Jeremy a lot.”

 

Stiles paused at the doorway, head tilted. “Yeah, he’s a really cool guy. We have a lot in common, he sucks cock like a champ, we even have a shared love of curly fries. With about equal intensity.” He leaned on the doorjamb and flashed a grin. “Of course, that means we each order our own curly fries, because if he tries to steal mine, I show no mercy.”

 

“Okay, well, have fun, baby boy.” Peter smiled, but it took more effort for some strange reason. “Call if you’re going to be late.”

 

“I will!” Stiles chirped and then away he went.

 

Several hours later, Stiles still wasn’t home. It wasn’t as if they were _living together_ with all that entailed, but they were roommates who had an interesting dynamic. And blistering make-out sessions. And went out on what some people might call dates. And sometimes Stiles sat in the corner with his bare ass red and smarting because he’d been a naughty little boy.

 

His phone vibrated on the table once. So, not a call. A text. Speaking of naughty... _Hey, Jer and I decided to stay at his for tonight. The lines were forever at the theater. See you tom Daddy._

 

Peter thumped back into the couch and just stared at the ceiling. This was a casual relationship, there were no real expectations of fidelity. He knew all the people Stiles dated and slept with. Everyone knew everything. Except now Stiles was seeing Jeremy almost to the exclusion of everyone else.

 

Maybe even Peter.

 

\--

 

“Daddy? Were you up all night? Didn’t you get my text?”

 

Peter’s eyes flew open and he wolfed out only a little bit before he realized Stiles was home and it wasn’t a dream.

 

He cleared his throat, took a breath, and sneezed at the scent of sex and, presumably, Jeremy all over his baby boy. “Fell asleep on the couch. Got your text. What happened to calling?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but Peter waved it away. “Nevermind, but if you wouldn’t mind taking a shower? You smell like Jeremy.”

  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure!” He tried to sound peppy, but Peter saw the furrow between the boy’s brows. Heard the sliver of hurt that laced through his tone.

 

He listened in as Stiles showered, as he _didn’t_ sing, which was unusual, and the tiny sniffles as he dried himself off.

 

When Stiles came back out, he was dressed in his Batman pajama pants and rubbing his eyes. “Daddy?” His voice broke on the word, and Peter couldn’t.

 

He just couldn’t do this anymore. He wanted to snarl, and bite, and mark the boy.

 

His boy. Of course, that wasn’t the agreement they had.

 

“Come here, little one.” He opened his arms, and Stiles flew to him and curled into his side.

 

“You mad at me?” he mumbled into Peter’s chest, and wiped his nose on Peter’s shirt.

 

“Not mad at you. Kind of mad at myself though.” Peter heaved a sigh and buried his nose into the wet strands of hair.

 

“Why’s that?” Hesitation and curiosity twined through Stiles’ voice.

 

Peter chose his words carefully, but after getting caught waiting up for Stiles, he decided to take a leap. “Jealousy wasn’t an emotion I anticipated feeling.”

 

“You’re jealous?” Stiles pulled away to stare at him, eyes going back and forth as he took in the man’s face.

 

Peter cleared his throat, felt the tell-tale tingle of a blush in his cheeks, and replied, “Well...yeah. I was. Am. But that’s not part of our agre- _mmph_!”

 

Stiles covered Peter’s mouth with his hand, those long fingers curving over Peter’s jaw. He then crawled onto the man’s lap, and Peter was only momentarily distracted by that bare chest.

 

“Daddy. Peter. I would be more than happy to amend our agreement. I thought you didn’t want anything serious, so I was going out with other people. Jeremy gets me, but it’s...what I have with him is nowhere near what I have with you.” That earnest brown gaze held Peter in thrall, and when Stiles stopped talking, he pulled his hand away and dove in for a kiss.

 

With a slight adjustment, Peter tilted Stiles’ head a bit, and licked into Stiles’ mouth. The flavor of his mouth, something ever so slightly of chocolate and mint, made him deepen the kiss, chasing it, and chasing the flavor of _Stiles_ beneath it.

 

Stiles melted in his lap, and Peter rested his free hand on Stiles’ pert little butt. They parted for air, and Peter searched Stiles’ amber eyes, saw the reflection of his own glowing that intense beta blue.

 

“So, no more Jeremy?” Stiles asked, with an ever-so-innocent wiggle of his hips. “Or any of the others?”

 

“You can be friends with them all, far be it from me to get in the way of your social life. But if any of them touches your cock, or tries to kiss this beautiful mouth, especially Jeremy, I reserve the right to tear off whichever appendage committed that transgression.” Peter’s voice lowered into a growl, and Stiles shivered even as a smile spread across his face.

 

“Good. Glad to hear it Daddy.” Stiles dropped little pecks across Peter’s face while he slid his hands under Stiles’ hips and stood up.

 

Stiles squeaked, and hooked his ankles behind Peter’s back, and threaded his fingers into the hair at Peter’s nape. “Whoa, warn a guy!”

 

“Hang on, baby boy. I think it’s time Daddy took you to bed.” With his boy giggling in his arms, Peter finally felt warm again. He was going to spend the rest of his Saturday marking Stiles as _his_ boy.

 

Somehow, he didn’t think Stiles was going to mind overmuch, if the scent of his excitement was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)!


End file.
